1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device boiling and condensing refrigerant, which absorbs heat generated from a heat-generating member to cool the heat-generating member.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional cooling device, heat generated from a heat-generating member is radiated to an outside fluid by repeating boiling and condensing operations of refrigerant. However, when the amount of heat generated from the heat-generating member increases, gas refrigerant (i.e., refrigerant vapor) evaporated in a refrigerant tank is blown up, and a part of liquid refrigerant is also introduced into a radiator together with the gas refrigerant. In this case, when the liquid refrigerant is introduced into a refrigerant-condensing passage of the radiator, heat-radiating performance of refrigerant in the radiator is greatly decreased.